User blog:Ivanly912/(Late) Mizuki's Birthday Fanfic
Ahahaha I like totally didn't forget Mizuki shared her birthday with Mikan despite her being the Princess of the Underworld which is the total opposite of angels and yeah? Q: Why aren't you doing this on a page like you normally do? A: Meh I have no idea xD Besides this isn't gonna be a RP so might as well do it on a blog xD Ah there we go I have an idea now Well okay time for a randumb Shizuki fanfic that no one will read lol Tuesday, October 4th Mizuki wakes up in her room in the SHiMer dorm only to find Hikari slamming her whole body onto her. Mizuki thought she was gonna die, but of course that wasn't possible. She's already dead. It's not possible to die when you're a ghost... Right? "H-Hikari, it's hard to breathe..." Mizuki barely managed to push out of her mouth. "Oh, sorry!" Hikari jumps up and bumps her toe on the foot of the bed in the process. "OUCHHHHH THAT HURTS!" "Geez, be more careful!" Mizuki said as she sweatdropped at Hikari, who was jumping around the room holding her injured foot like a bunny who lost her marbles. "Soweeeee..." Hikari said in her teasing voice, letting Mizuki know she was fine and was just overexaggerating to fool her. "Oi, are you up?" Someone knocked on the door, and Mizuki jumped. She knew that voice. Heck, she'd heard it ever since they'd become classmates back in elementary school. Mizuki jumped up and in a split second, changed out of her pajamas, changed coords and fixed her hair. "Y-Yeah! I'm up!" Shion opened the door, looking the same like she did any other day. Neatly dressed, neat hair and looking as cool as ever. One glance at Hikari who was rubbing her foot and Mizuki who was sitting in front of her vanity and she understood the situation. Grabbing Hikari mercilessly by her collar, she dragged her to the doorway before turning back around. "Breakfast is done." "Oh! Okay! Be right down!" Shion closed the door shut again, and Mizuki could hear some whining from the other side from Hikari. The usual punishment probably. No one ever knew what kind of punishment it was besides Shion and Hikari themselves. Hikari always shivered whenever she was asked, and Shion always shrugged and walked off. After making sure they had disappeared from the hallway, Mizuki opened the door again and walked down the stairs, and found a warm croissant sitting on the table and hot milk. Chiharu walked in, wearing her apron, giving off that usual elegant but soothing aura. "Good morning, Mizuki-chan!" "Y-You made breakfast again?!" "Yeah." "Sorry for always making you do this..." Hikari said, cutting into the pancakes Chiharu had made for her. "I enjoy it, so it's fine!" Chiharu replied, smiling to Hikari. "I don't usually get a chance to cook due to the cooks at my castle being insistent on doing it. Oh! I don't hate them though! It's just... I guess I always wanted to do some cooking myself and when I joined this team..." "Chiharu." One simple word left Shion's mouth, and Chiharu immediately stopped. "Oh, my apologizes. I went on another rant..." "A-Anyways, let's just eat!" Hikari said as she got up only to push Mizuki onto her seat before sitting down to continue murdering the tower of pancakes Chiharu had made. You wouldn't have believed they were stacked neatly before. You couldn't even tell whether it was a kitchen disaster or pancakes. Hikari had an odd way of eating her pancakes. She would start in the middle and work her way out to the edge, before going around in a clockwise direction. It was crazy, but everyone had gotten used to it after living together for a while. They ate their breakfast in silence. Mizuki silently chewed on her croissant, Chiharu drank her tea and Shion neatly ate her waffles, but there was some mysterious sounds. Shuffling sounds, like someone was passing something to someone else. Hikari kept looking down a lot, and Shion did a lot of tapping on the table. Chiharu kept giving the two of them looks, like winks or smiles. Mizuki didn't really pay much attention to it though. She got up after her breakfast and ran into her room. After confirming she closed the door, Hikari finally relaxed and pshuued onto the table. "She really doesn't remember..." Chiharu said. "It's so tiring keeping it a secret from her though @_@" Hikari added in. "Well, it's like how I predicted it, so let's just igo through with our plan." "Right, right." Chiharu got up to clean up. Shion gave Hikari a quick and hard elbow into her stomach, and she screamed. "Okay! I got it! Geez, you don't have to be so mean to me all the time..." Hikari got up and helped with the cleaning up. Shion sighed at how irresponsible her younger sister had gotten after they started living in SHiMer's dorm, but didn't say anything. She just got up, gave Chiharu a signal to start their plan and went upstairs to Mizuki's room. (Several minutes later) "And... What were you here for again?" "To discuss our coords for the next live but you went offtopic and talked about something entirely different?" "Oh right, so... What would be good?" Mizuki flicked through her PriTicket Trunk, looking at each coord carefully, thinking carefully before moving on, but she was also getting uncomfortable as she got deeper into her trunk. "Why is she staring at me?" Mizuki thought to herself, but Shion wasn't staring at her, but rather the tickets in her trunk. "You've gathered a lot of them." "Eh? Yeah." "Mizuki." "Yeah?" Mizuki looked up only to see a box stuffed in front of her face. Shion let go of it and it fell on top of Mizuki's trunk. She grabbed it and stared at it for a few seconds. "A present?" "You really don't remember?" Shion said, turning away. "Wha..." "October 4th." "What about that day?" "It's today, and also your birthday." "Oh..." 1 second of silence. 2. 3. "WHATTTTTTTTT????? TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY?!" "You're really helpless aren't you..." "S-Sorry for being helpless -3-" Mizuki untied the ribbon, only to turn it upside down and shake it. "Is this a prank?" "No, it's just what I'm about give isn't in the box." "Huh? Wh-" Before Mizuki could say another word, Shion grabbed her wrist and sealed her lips with her own. Mizuki could feel the ends of her ears go red and her temperature rising. She was sure she was probably redder than a tomato by now. Using her other hand, Shion pulled Mizuki closer. A muffled voice leaked from Mizuki's mouth, but Shion didn't budge. Little by little, Mizuki stopped struggling and her muffled voice faded out. A few minutes of silence passed, and Mizuki finally could breathe through her mouth again as Shion slowly pulled herself away. "Well?" "What... Just..." "I have no idea what Hikari, Chiharu or Jewlie prepared for you though, so don't bother asking." "E-Eh? Uh..." Mizuki's thoughts were all over the place. So many things were rushing through her head. Just when she thought her brain was going to malfunction from the party in her brain, Shion gave her a quick flick in the forehead. "OW!" Mizuki jumped back and held her forehead, then blinked. "That worked..." "Now, let's head downstairs." Shion got up, but something grabbed her hand making her stop. "Just... A little longer..." "Very well." Shion walked back and gave Mizuki a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Let's give them a little more time ^^" Chiharu said, quietly closing the door to Mizuki's room. "W-Well today is Mizuki's birthday... I-I suppose I can make an exception..." Hikari quietly said. ---- Okay you get it I can't write romantic stuff at all xDDDD So yeah, enjoy this cringy fanfic I wrote at 12am xD Category:Blog posts